Alai's Life
by Alai Skystar
Summary: Una nueva chica entrara a Raimon tras sufrir algunas cosas en su anterior escuela. Revolucionara con su llegada los corazones de dos chicos los cuales se volveran un gran soporte para ella, al igual que sus amigas...
1. Genial, estara en nuestro salón

Este es un fic que escribí hace mucho y bueno, lo dejo aquí, por que en el foro que lo publique sasparecio...  
>Pero bueno con amor para todos... si nos les gusta la idea de personajes fuera de la serie no lean por que si comentan feo me dará complejo emo y depreción... y si le sgusta sere muy feliz con un review... :D...<p>

Y como debo decir:

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece su dueño es Level 5

Pero sera mio cuando Endou admita que ama a Kazemaru ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo1<strong>

**Genial, estará en nuestro salón**

Ese día comenzó como todos, me levante y empecé a prepararme para ir a la escuela. Me puse la blusa blanca junto a un moñito verde que tenia en el cuello, después la falda y unos calcetines cortos pues encima me puse una polainas que combinaban con el moño, deje mi largo cabello castaño suelto, el cual me llegaba hasta las caderas, y mi flequillo cubría mi frente de modo disparejo. Me mire al espejo y me detuve en mis grandes ojos pardos, casi verdes por completo y con largas pestañas. Mi falda era casi cinco dedos sobre mis rodillas dejando al descubierto mis delgadas piernas, las cuales nunca delatarían que alguna vez en mi vida jugué fútbol, y tampoco que adoraba los deportes. Mi contextura era delgada y tenía el busto de tamaño normal, según mi criterio. No me quejaba de mi cuerpo, es mas estaba conforme con el. Lo que no me agrada mucho si, era el tono pálido de mi piel, que asía mega notables mis sonrojos, los cuales solían suceder seguido por culpa de cierto par de chicos.

Al escuchar el timbre, tome mi mochila y mi bolso con mi uniforme de atletismo y baje las escaleras, recordé cuando aun llevaba mi uniforme de fútbol, lo cual cambio cuando mi difunta madre el año pasado me prohibió seguir jugando fútbol en mi antigua escuela, diciéndome que mi antiguo director realmente solo nos usaba a mi equipo y a mi.

Cerré la puerta de mi solitaria casa con llave y me gire. Hay estaba mi querido amigo Shuuya Gouenji, el cual entraría a mi escuela el día de hoy.

- Buenos días Gouenji-kun –le sonreí.

- mmm… me gusta como te ves de uniforme Alai – Me sonrió y yo me sonroje desviando la mirada a lo que el rió de modo casi imperceptible.

- ¿Enserio? – le dije ignorando la manera en que me miraba, pues sabia que intentaba que mi sonrojo creciera.

- ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

- mmm… creo que no –suspire – Bueno vamos a la escuela si – tome su mano inconciente mente, para que camináramos. Luego sonreí pensando en que ahora estaríamos en la misma escuela y recordé cuando nos conocimos.

/*/ Flash back /*/

Mi madre llevaba ya tiempo en el hospital luego de un accidente que tubo en el trabajo y estaba en un estado relativamente grave.

Era día de visita así que fui al hospital, el problema era que la habían cambiado a la habitación 653 y no tenía idea donde estaba. Además los números del piso en que me encontraba estaban algo borrosos y no se distinguían bien.

Al rato de dar mil vueltas llegue a una habitación que tenia los números, aun que el tres se veis algo extraño. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con una pequeña de unos 8 años en cama con sus ojos cerrados y a su lado en una silla se encontraba un guapo chico pelicrema. El me miro y yo me sonroje de sobre manera y comencé a agitar los brazos avergonzada.

- Yo… esto... lo... lo siento, es que vi… vi un tres en la puerta y… y esto pensé que era la habitación… de… de mama y… y... perdón- termine bajando los brazos y con la cabeza baja.

- jum – me observo de arriba abajo y luego me sonrió con dulzura- esta es la habitación 658, pero no te preocupes cualquiera se confundiría… si quiere te llevo a la 653…¿ Esa habitación buscas, no?

- Sip…enserio me llevarías – asintió y mi ojos brillaron – Muchas gracias… a esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Shuuya Gouenji –me contesto- ¿y tu?

- Alai Saintblood…

Conversamos un poco hasta la habitación de mi madre y luego nos despedimos, lo curioso es que al irme del hospital nos encontramos a la salida y descubrimos que vivíamos en la misma dirección, por lo que Gouenji se ofreció a llevarme hasta a casa.

Después de eso nos encontramos varias veces en el hospital y terminamos haciéndonos amigos y yendo a tomar helados juntos luego de nuestras respectivas visitas. Terminamos confiando en el otro y yo le conté lo que le sucedió a mi madre y el me contó lo que le sucedió a su pequeña hermana, descubrimos que ambos jugábamos fútbol y que si yo no me hubiera retirado de mi antigua escuela y si su hermano no hubiera tenido ese accidente abríamos terminados compitiendo en la final de el campeonato fútbol frontera. Su antigua escuela la secundaria Kidokawa Seichun y mi antigua escuela Teikoku Gakuen.

/*/ Flash Back End /*/

Llegamos a la escuela, mi querida secundaria Raimon. Me encantaba el rayo que adornaba la entrada, le iba a la perfección. Cuando llegamos solte su mano y el me la volvió a tomar.

- Debes llevarme a la oficina del director ¿recuerdas?. Además me gusta estar así contigo- me guiño un ojo y yo me sonroje como un tomate.

- Vale – suspire.

Mientras caminábamos note como varias chicas se paraban a mirar a Gouenji lo que me molesto.

- Párese que en tu primer día ya tienes más de una fan…- dije con molestia.

- Celosa –susurro – De todo modos, dices eso sin ver cuantos chicos te miran con cara de babosos – lo dijo con una voz que no logre reconocer. Lo observe sin comprenderlo y suspiro. – Eres muy inocente ¿Sabes?

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte aun sin comprender.

- No notarias a un chico que esta loco por ti aun que se te parara enfrente

-Eso no es cierto – infle mis mejillas.

- Como digas… Créeme estoy seguro que mas de alguno de tus amigos siente algo mas que amistad por ti.

- Alai! – Escuche una voz familiar que me llamaba.

- Kaze! – Le sonreí a mi mejor amigo.

Mi mejor amigo en toda la escuela, nos hicimos amigos apenas entre a la escuela y además vamos al club de atletismo juntos y fuera de eso, me gustaba desde el primer día en que lo conocí, al igual que Gouenji. No comprendía mis gustos ya que ambos eran muy diferentes. Pero bueno.

-Me preocupaba de que no llegabas… hace mucho que no veníamos juntos a la escuela- y era cierto, pues llegábamos juntos a la escuela todos los días. Me observo detenidamente y me sonroje lo que pareció molestar a Gouenji y me sorprendió. La mirada de Kaze se desvió a Gouenji.

-Hola Gouenji, mucho tiempo sin vernos – su voz ya no era dulce, si no mas bien fría.

- Si mucho tiempo Kazemaru – tiro de mi mano acercándome mas a el y alejándome de Kaze.

Desde que se conocieron ambos actuaban como rivales, al menos en mi presencia, lo que me confundía mucho, pues no comprendía por que rayos competían.

Se conocieron gracia a mi, ya que Kaze insistía en conocer al chico del que le hablaba tanto, así que un día decidí ir a tomar helado con ambos y desde ese día, por alguna razón cuando estoy con uno y le hablo del otro cambian repentinamente.

Luego de eso lleve a Gouenji donde el director y le prometí a Kaze que iría al salón en un par de minutos.

- No comprendo por que Kaze actúa así -suspire

- Es por que esta celoso – levanto nuestras manos que seguían tomadas- no quiere que te aleje de el…

-¿Celoso?, no digas tonterías… Solo somos amigos, los mejores, el nunca me vería como algo mas - dije con tristeza y luego mire nuestras manos y me dispuse a soltarlas.

- No- tomo mi mano con mas fuerza – Te dije que me gustaba que estar así contigo- me sonroje como un tomate y el rió – ¿A ti te gusta el no? – se puso serio de repente.

- Bueno si… pero no… o sea… es mi mejor amigo no quiero perder su amistad

-¿Crees que perderías su amistad tan fácilmente?

- Se que no volvería a ser la misma.

- Créeme le gustas, te lo digo por que te quiero y quiero que seas feliz.

- Gracias, yo también te quiero – mas de lo que se imagina – Pero no puedo creerte conozco mucho a Kaze.

-Pero no quiere decir que sepas todo lo que piensa… Pero de todos modos no me gusta verte con el. Digamos que también me pone celoso y no te quiero cerca de nadie que no sea yo – Lo dijo seriamente y yo me volvía a sonrojar – jaja… no es que me este declarando o algo así.

Luego de eso nos separamos y volví a mi salón a sentarme junto a Kaze.

- Kaze, puedo preguntarte algo…- dije nerviosa.

- Claro lo que quieras- dije sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué eres así con Gouenji?

- No me cae, simplemente por eso.

- Ninguno de mis amigos te cae, ni hablar de los del mi antigua escuela, y no eres así con ellos. Gouenji me dijo que actúas así por que estabas celoso y si sigues así le terminare creyendo.-Kaze se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿y por que estaría celoso?

- No lo se, dímelo tu.

- Si no te haz fijado el no me trata diferente.

- Si, pero se le nota menos y me dijo que el si sentía celos de ti – me sonroje.

- Bueno puede que si sean celos, pero es por que eres mi mejor amiga y siempre que no estas conmigo es por que estas con el.

- No te preocupes Kaze, es normal que tanga otros amigos, pero de todos modos sabes que tu eres el mejor – le sonreí con dulzura.

- Lo siento – se levanto para acercarse a abrazarme, acepte su abrazo acomodándome en su pecho. Luego tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo – ¿y por que dijo Gouenji exactamente que estaba celoso?- se acerco hasta el punto que sentía su respiración cerca de mi piel y me sonroje muchísimo.

- Esto… el… el dijo que… por… por que no quería a…a…a nadie cerca mió que no fuera… fuera el.

- Entonces ¿se podría decir que si ahora nos viera ardería en celos?- sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y entro Gouenji junto al director y Kaze se separo en dos segundos de mi lado. Gouenji escribo su nombre en la pizarra y de la nada un chico salto y lo indico con el dedo, quien mas que Mamoru Endo, posiblemente ya se había enterado de la fama en el fútbol de Gouenji o algo así y del mismo modo que hizo conmigo cuando supo que venia de Teikoku Gakuen, intentaría que se uniera al club de la escuela.

- Así que ¿ya lo conocías? - Le pregunto el profesor.

- Bueno en realidad aun no lo conozco muy bien. –dijo

- Ya toma siento – Dijo el profesor – Les presentare a un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Shuuya Gouenji a partir de hoy estudiara en esta escuela, ¿vienes de la secundaria Kidokawa Seichun, no es así?

- si – contesto fríamente.

- Genial, estará en nuestro salón – dijo con sarcasmo Kaze.

* * *

><p>Bueno que opinan gente...<p>

¿meresco un review?

¿no tengo futuro?

¿subo otro cap?

de todos modos igual lo hare... tengo mucho caps que subir XD


	2. ¿Quien hablo de días normales?

Bueno he aquí el capi dos... desidi que subiré un capitulo por semana así me da tiempo de pensar el siguiente y de avanzar en mis otros fics...  
>Gracias enserio a los que me dejaron review... deveras que casi que lloro de la emoción... Mentira si llore XD<p>

Bueno eso... Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... sera mio cuando Endou deje a Natsumi en InaEle GO y se valla con Kazemaru... hasta entonces le pertenece a Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

¿Quien hablo de días normales?

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, y muy aburridas, así que decidí dormir un rato. Me despertó el sonido de la campana, me frote los ojos y luego mire a mis lados, Kaze me miraba con ternura y le sonreí, mire a mi otro lado y vi a Gouenji, que hablaba con Endo quien aparentemente lo intentaba convencer de unirse al club se fútbol soccer. El rostro de Gouenji no era de mucho agrado, y de repente llego Handa corriendo, otro de nuestros compañeros y le dijo algo a Endo y este salio corriendo fuera del salón.

A la hora de almuerzo me escabullí a la azotea de la escuela igual que siempre. Adoraba ir allí, se podía apreciar toda la escuela y además era un sitio realmente calmo y tranquilizador. Sin contar que siempre estaba vació. Me senté en un rincón y me comí mi almuerzo y al terminar me apoye en la pared. Cerré mis ojos y sentí el viento acariciar mi piel. Al rato sentí la puerta abrirse, pero no abrí mis ojos hasta que alguien se sentó junto a mi y tomo mi mano para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

Abrí los ojos y me tome con la bella sonrisa de Gouenji, la que me izo sonrojar y más aun por el hecho de que nuestras manos estuvieran entrelazadas.

El rió ante mi sonrojo.

- Te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas por mi - me miro directamente a los ojos y yo desvié la mirada sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

- Un día me dijiste que la azotea era tu lugar favorito en la escuela y cuando lo recordé vine a verte.

- ¿y esto? – indique nuestras manos.

- Es solo un detalle, además no se cuantas veces debo decirte que me gusta estar así contigo… Y por otro lado hoy Kazemaru casi logra superar todo lo que he avanzado contigo y no puedo quedarme atrás…

- ¿A… A que te refieres? – dije nerviosa.

- Realmente eres muy inocente – suspiro – Deberías de darte cuenta tu sola.

- Vale, lo admito soy algo lenta si no me dicen las cosas posiblemente nunca me enteraría de ellas.

- Lo se, y prefiero que sea así.

Con la mano que no estaba entrelazada a la mía acaricio mi mejilla y yo me sonroje al instante a lo que el sonrió. Luego dejo de acariciar mi mejilla pero no quito su mano de mi rostro. Me observo fijamente a los ojos y con su mano evito que desviara la mirada.

Vi sus ojos desviarse asía mis labios por dos segundos y luego volvió a mirarme fijamente.

Ya no sabia que pensar, ¿Acaso competía con Kaze para ver quien me conquistaba primero o algo así?... O acaso tenía otro motivo.

No podía moverme ni desviar mi mirada, estaba a la completa merced de Gouenji, y este acercaba su rostro más al mió a cada segundo que pasaba. Desvié mi mirada a sus labios y el izo lo mismo respecto a los míos. Se veían tan tentadores. Después volví mi mirada a sus ojos que me miraban nuevamente.

Ese momento se me estaba asiendo eterno y la verdad es que no quería que acabara. Cerré mis ojos lentamente a la vez que el asía lo mismo. Sus labios solo rozaban los míos cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió nuevamente de un portazo. Goueji se separo de mí rápidamente sin soltar mi mano, y yo a mi vez lleve mi mano a mi pecho, pues sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho en cualquier segundo.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Kaze mirando con ¿celos? a Gouenji, y este último le dirigía una sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

- Ali, te estaba buscando para hablarte de algo de el club de atletismo, pero veo que estas ocupada – bufo.

- Para nada, es mas quería hablar con ustedes dos –dije seriamente y ambos me miraron extrañados – ¿Quiero saber por que rayos ambos me tratan como si les perteneciera, o algo por el estilo? ¿Y por que actúan como si compitieran por conquistarme? ¿Acaso están jugando con mis sentimientos? –Mi voz fue bajando de tono mientras hablaba - Yo solo quiero a mis amigos, no a dos chicos que no soportan verme con el otro y que presumen entre ellos cada cosa que hacemos juntos.

- No competimos… no al menos de la manera que tú crees- dijo Gouenji.

- Perdónanos si lo sentiste así… No es que juguemos con tus sentimientos – continuo Kaze.

- Se que en algún momento nos terminaras entendiendo – concluyo Gouenji.

- Antes de conocerse, ambos eran literalmente los chicos más dulces del mundo… Pero al conocerse, cambiaron…- dije esto ya casi en un susurro.

- Lo siento – dijo Kaze sinceramente - prometo intentar volver a ser el de antes.

- Digo lo mismo.

- Espero que sea así – sonreí casi imperceptiblemente. Me levante bese a cada uno en la mejilla - Ahora volvamos. Creo haber escuchado la campana para regresar a clases.

Luego de eso tuvimos una horrible clase de matemáticas en las que no logre comprender nada, y fue peor cuando la profesora me izo pasar a la pizarra y cuando no pude resolver el ejercicio me mando a mi banco con un horrible cero escrito en mi carta de notas. Al llegar a mi banco había una nota sobre mi cuaderno y al sentarme note que tenia una caligrafía perfecta y una letra muy linda _"Si quieres puedo ayudarte. Las matemáticas se me dan muy bien… Gouenji"_. Me gire y observe a Gouenji con una sonrisa en mis labios y le susurre un "Gracias".

Cuando acabo la hora, me despedí de Gouenji y corrí a cambiarme para atletismo. Comenzamos dando vueltas de calentamiento alrededor de la escuela y en eso vi como Endo se acercaba a Kaze y después de hablar un minuto con el se dirigió a mi.

- Alai, ¿No quisieras unirte el club de fútbol? – Fue lo primero que me dijo y al ver mi cara de sorpresa y no oír respuesta continuo.- Tendremos un partido de practica con tu anterior escuela Teikoku Gakuen.

- ¿Con Teikoku Gakuen? – repetí sorprendida.

- Si, ¿acaso no te gustaría jugar con tus ex compañeros nuevamente? – me quede fría – si te interesa estaremos en la torre entrenando esta tarde.-dijo esto y luego se fue.

Me quede parada un rato pensando, por que la verdad es que a diferencia de Gouenji yo no había abandonado el fútbol si no que solo había dejado a mi antiguo equipo y nunca me anime a entrar al de esta escuela. Lo pensé un rato y de la nada sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano y tiraba de ella.

- Entonces… ¿Aceptaras la invitación de Endo?- Kaze tiraba de mi para que corriera a su lado, así que me acompase a su ritmo.

- Yo… creo que… si – dije bajando la mirada.

- Tonta… no te deprimas, además realmente estoy considerando la invitación de Endo – sonrió con dulzura – Además puede que corras muy rápido pero tu naciste para jugar fútbol, no para ser una atleta… Puede que tengas talento, pero cuando corres noto que no eres 100% feliz, en cambio cuando vez a cualquier persona jugar con un balón de fútbol, veo el brillo en tus ojos y las ganas que tienes de jugar.

- Enserio me conoces – le devolví la sonrisa.

- Entonces esta decidido, esta tarde iremos a la torre de metal.

- Pero, tu quieres supérate como atleta, no tienes que hacer esto por mi

- Tranquila, te aseguro que no lo hago solo por ti. Además todo depende de lo que suceda en la torre de metal.- me guiño un ojo y me sonroje.

Al terminar el entrenamiento nos cambiamos y dirigimos a la torre de metal, en el camino solo pensaba en las ganas que tenia de jugar con mi antiguos compañeros de equipo, en especial con ciertas tres chicas a las que extrañaba un montón. Pero sobre las mismas ganas de jugar, solo quería verlos, pues la última vez que los vi fue hace casi un año.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Endo entrenar y después de hablar con el y de que nos contara del cuaderno de su abuelo aparecieron los otros jugadores del equipo, con Kaze nos unimos oficialmente y luego de entrenar un rato nos fuimos a nuestras casas y como siempre Kaze se ofreció a llevarme hasta casa por que de todos modos le quedaba en el camino.

- Hace mucho que no te veía divertirte tanto- me sonrió con dulzura mientras íbamos tomados de la mano inocentemente.

- Es cierto – sonreí - ¿sabe?, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de todo lo que extrañaba jugar fútbol.

- Tienes una sonrisa hermosa Ali – desvió su mirada y se lo agradecí pues me había puesto como un tomate - además, no es solo tu sonrisa, tu eres hermosa. – Creo que lo imagine pero juro que vi un sonrojo en su rostro.

- Gracias… Kaze-kun - dije sonrojada mirando a otro lado – Pero sabes que los halagos me avergüenzan.

- No lo digo solo por halagarte, si no por que enserio lo pienso.

-Kaze….

- Si tan solo te dieras cuenta por ti misma…

- ¿Si me diera cuenta de que? - dije confundida

- Nada… no importa – desvió la mirada nuevamente.

-¿Por que siempre que me dices algo lindo luego me confundes? – lo mire seriamente.

- Ya llegamos tu casa - esquivo mi pregunta.

- Ichirouta Kazemaru, respóndeme…- me cruce de brazos

- Ven – Tomo mi brazo y me jalo asía el y luego me abrazo fuertemente, pegándome casi por completo a su cuerpo. Mi cabeza quedaba a la altura de la curvatura de su cuello y casi por inercia me apoye en su hombro.

- No te comprendo Kaze – estaba muy sonrojada, lo sabía por que sentía mi rostro arder, pero preferí ignorarlo. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello correspondiendo el abrazo, y el luego paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y subió una mano para acariciar mi cabello.

- Dime…- dijo muy seriamente de la nada- ¿ Que sientes por Gouenji?

- Yo esto…- la pregunta me tomo desprevenida y suspire - Vale… seré sincera contigo si no sabrás que miento… Me gusta…y… y mucho, por eso odio sentir que juega con mis sentimientos. – Me escondí en su pecho con tristeza.

- No creo que el juegue contigo - dijo con un tono algo triste - tal vez el sienta por ti mas de que crees…- lo abrase mas fuerte cuando note la tristeza en su voz y el beso mi frente.- Te quiero mi pequeña

- Y yo a ti Kaze - Me sonroje, pues era normal que me llamara pequeña pero el que agregara un mi, no era para nada normal. – Sabes, cualquiera que nos viera juraría que somos novios.- reí cambiando el tema.

- Me gustaría que fuera así – dejo de acariciar mi cabello para sostener mi rostro con una mano y obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Yo también te gusto cierto?

- Puesto esto… yo- Me sonroje aun mas si es que eso es posible – Kaze-kun tu si… si… si me gustas… desde el primer momento en que te vi…- confesé.

-hm…- sonrió – Me alegra escuchar eso… Ali-chan, mi pequeña… La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras la chica más guapa que hubiera visto en mi vida, con tus hermosos ojos casi verdes por completo, tu tierno rostro, tu perfectamente proporcionado cuerpo… Pero fuera de eso, también comencé a sentir que debía cuidarte y protegerte, la primera vez que te vi, te veías tan indefensa y tenias un rostro tan triste que solo pensaba en como hacerte sonreír. – Estaba asombrada, y realmente me sentía un tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes – Me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era mas grande que un simple cariño de amigos. Esas ganas de abrazarte a cada momento y los enormes deseos de besar tus labios - acaricio con sus dedos suavemente mis labios - y cuando me di cuenta que también sentías algo, apareció Gouenji. No dejabas de hablarme del el y cuando por fin lo conocí me si cuenta de que lo que sentías por el era mas grande que lo que sentías por mi.

- Por eso actuabas así con el…

- Exacto… por eso me comportaba así con el, además si yo te gustaba desde antes y luego con solo conocerlo sentiste algo por el… bueno, creo que comprendes a lo que voy…

- Kaze-kun… yo… no sabia que tu…

- Lo se, nunca te fijas en esas cosas…- suspiro - dime una cosa…. Hoy cuando te vi en el tejado… ¿Gouenji te beso?...

-… no… ósea… no alcanzo a hacerlo

-Ali….

-Quiero decir… nuestros labios solo alcanzaron a rozarse pero nada mas…

- Bien, por que no te imaginas cuanto quiero besarte…

- ¡Kazemaru!

- Pero… el punto es que quiero que tu primer beso sea con el chico que tú escojas…

- Si quieres que escoja tendrás que esperar… si es cierto lo que dices y en el fondo Gouenji siente algo por mí…. Sabes que yo me le declarare…

- Se que lo hará…

- Sabes esta mañana pensé que seria un día normal… y enumerando las cosas que me pasaron… veo que me equivoque muchísimo…

- jaja… puede que tengas razón…

Luego de eso nos despedimos y apenas entre a mi casa corrí a mi habitación y salte a mi cama.

Al día siguiente, me desperté muy animada. Me bañe y luego me vestí rápidamente, y para variar un poco me puse una pequeña cinta rosa con diseño escoses. Cuando estuve lista escuche el timbre y baje rápidamente las escaleras encontrándome con Kaze y Gouenji afuera.

Mágicamente en todo el camino a la escuela hablamos muy normalmente y Gouenji estuvo feliz de saber que había comenzado a jugar nuevamente al fútbol, pues el sabia que mis motivos para no jugar eran muy diferentes a los suyos.

Al llegar a la escuela había una gran conmoción pues por lo que escuche habían tres chicas nuevas en la escuela, dos en primer año y una en nuestro salón.

Escuche las descripciones con atención… Las de primer año eran hermanas, y la de segundo vivía con ellas pero no estaban emparentadas… Muchos chicos me miraban cuando hablaban de ellas y no tenia idea por que. Ósea me era normal que los chicos me miraran, según Gouenji como babosos y que las chicas me miraran con envidia u odio. Pero esta vez era diferente, hay fue cuando escuche dos cosas que me hicieron comprenderlo todo. Primera, venían de Teikoku Gakuen y la segunda, a la mayor de las hermanas le decían "la chica perfecta". Escuche que se encontraban hablando fuera del salón de primer año y antes de que Gouenji o Kaze digieran nada corrí asía allá.

A la entrada del salón vi a las tres chicas a las cuales conocía muy bien.

- ¡Momoko-chan!- grite primero, esta era una chica bastante guapa según todos los chicos a los que conocía, su cabello era celeste muy claro y las puntas de su pelo eran azules y tenia dos mechones de pelo que pasaban por sobre sus orejas y escapaban de dos moños muy geniales que tenia, su piel era algo morena y sus ojos eran sorprendentes, entre verde y celeste un color que te recordaba a un paisaje de invierno. Pero lo que mas destacaba era su pecho algo que le llamaba la atención a varios chicos y que solía hacerme sentir poco agraciada. Cuando esta reacciono salte a abrazarla y este me correspondió y antes de que digiera nada volví a gritar - ¡Naoko-chan! - La hermana menor de Momoko, su pelo a diferencia era blanco y la puntas las tenia celeste y lo llevaba suelto, además un mecho caí entre sus ojos dándole un toque muy mono. Su piel era mas pálida que la de su hermana y me recordaba al color de piel de Kaze-kun, sus ojos por otro lado al igual que los de su hermana eran sorprendentes, pues eran de un bello color morado, otra cosa era su pecho que también era mas grande que el mió, pero mas pequeño que el de su hermana. Me lance a abrazarla también y cuando esta abrió la boca para decir algo, grite nuevamente – ¡Minako-chan! – y la abrace al igual que a las otras. La mayor de las tres, ella no era su hermana pero por ciertas razones vivía con Momoko y con Naoko. Llevaba el pelo corto ondulado hasta el cuello y era de un bello color rubio, su piel era pálida pero de un tono calido, y sus ojos eran de un magnifico verde esmeralda. Las tres chicas eran hermosas y no necesitaba ser un chico para notarlo. Recordé el apodo que solíamos tener cuado estábamos juntas en la Teikoku Gakuen "El cuarteto de bellezas"… Vale, tal vez a ellas les quedaba el apodo, pero yo seguía encontrándome un chica normal, aun que los chicos digieran lo contrario. Cuando me aleje y las observe bien sonreí.- Chicas, no se imaginan cuanto las extrañaba.

¿Quien hablo de días normales?

* * *

><p>Que les parecio?<br>La verdad recuerdo que cuando introduje a Momo-chan en la historia estaba terminando el capi justo cuando me llego el perfil de sus OC's... fue muy divertido, pues tuve que arreglar el final del fic... y la verdad me gusto mas... por que me dio mas libertad de introducir a otros personajes antes del tiempo en el que deverian de aparecer en la historia...

¿Meresco review?

¿Que creen que pasara en el proximo capitulo?

¿dejare de hacer preguntas algun dia?

bueno como sea... gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos enserio me hacen muy feliz

besos y chocolates para todos... no vemos en el proximo capito, en el mismo super link XD... (en verdad no pero bueno xd)


	3. No me lo esperaba

Hola Gente! :D  
>A pasado mucho desde mi ultima actualización...<br>Gomene ... es que el colegio me a consumido y mas por el hecho de que estoy con pruebas globales...  
>y ahora<p>

Una cosa mas... muchas gracias por sus Reviews Shouko-Marigold y Momo nee-chan... por que sin sus reviews se me va la inspiracion y muero X.x...

_**Declaimer:**_ Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (aun), por que si fuera mio... mi OC seria parte de la serie y seria odiado por las fugoshis XD y si no por ultimo Endou no estaría casado con Natsumi ¬¬

No los aburro mas... a aqui mi fic...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo3<br>**__**No me lo esperaba**_

No podía sentirme más feliz, nunca me imagine ver a Momoko, Naoko y Minako en la escuela. Además cuando me cambie a Raimon, nuestra comunicación disminuyo bastante.

- Alai, no crees que exageras un poco, no es como si no nos viéramos hace años o algo así – dijo fríamente Minako, aun que sabia que en el fondo, estaba igual de feliz que yo.

- ¡Alai-chan!- grito Naoko- Sabia que estabas en Raimon, pero no pensé que me sorprendería tanto al verte… Eres una malvada, ya no vas a comer helado al sitio donde trabajo y no te veo nunca…

- Si lo hago… el problema es que siempre que voy no estas…- dije triste- deberías decirme los horarios de tus turnos.

- Hablamos de Naoko – respondió Momoko- Cambia sus horarios cada semana según le convenga, es difícil coincidir con ella.

- Calla Momo nee-chan, si hablamos de coincidir, tu casi nunca estas en casa…- rayitos salían de los ojos de ambas.

- jaja –reí- extrañaba sus peleas.

- Intenta vivir con ellas y créeme lo que menos extrañaras serán sus peleas…- suspiro Minako.

- Momoko-chan, estaba pensando aun cantas ¿no?- asintió – genial… Tengo ganas de volver a cantar las dos juntas como antes…

- Seria muy divertido… aun que me encantaría volverte a ver bailar – rió.

- emmmm, no – conteste fríamente - Cantar ¿si?... no pienso intentar bailar de nuevo – me sonroje recordando el ridículo que hice la ultima vez que intente bailar como Momoko.

- ¡Alai-chan!- grito Naoko nuevamente.

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? – dijo Minako.

- Nop – sonrió – Lo que quería decir es ¿sigues trabajando en el circo a medio tiempo?

- Si… solo que ahora lo hago fin de semana por medio ya que hay mucho acróbatas nuevos, que aprendieron en la academia del circo.

- Pero tú eres mejor, pues aprendiste sola y eres genial como acróbata y trapecista – concluyo Naoko

- En realidad es solo por a ver sido cheearleader de pequeña. – suspire.

- A lo que va Naoko es que el fin de semana pasado nos obligo a ir al circo y no estabas lo que la extraño y a nosotras nos molesto pues esa era su excusa para obligarnos a ir. – dijo Momoko.

- Pues digamos que al fin y al cabo será difícil hacer nuestros horarios coincidir – suspire.

- A excepción de los de Minako que trabaja las 24 horas del día.-Dijeron Momoko y Naoko a la vez.

-¿Trabajas? – me sorprendí.

- Claro es toda una vagologa.- Naoko sonrió mientras Minako la miraba feo y a mi me caía una gotita por la nuca.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando sonó el timbre y tuvimos que separarnos aun que Minako término en mi salón sentándose delante mió. La hicieron presentarse y con un tono de molestia lo izo.

- Mi nombre es Ikiri Minako, y vengo de la secundaria Teikoku Gakuen, mucho gusto.- luego volvió rápidamente a su puesto y mentalmente ya sabia que su presentación abría sido algo como "mi nombre es Ikiri Minako y no les importa de que escuela vengo" y luego se habría sentado sin mas.

Luego de una aburrida clase de Lenguaje era la hora de descanso y apenas sonó el timbre y me levante Gouenji tomo mi mano y tiro de mi acercándome a el, pero perdí el equilibrio y termine completamente apoyada en el con un gran sonrojo. Como siempre el rió. Pero luego acaricio mi mejilla con ternura.

- Ali, bonita…- ¿me había llamado bonita? – Avísame cuando quieras esas clases de matemáticas ¿si? Estaré disponible siempre que lo necesites – me guiño un ojo y luego se alejo. Dejándome con las mejillas de un tono carmesí.

- ¿Que rayos? – susurre y de repente Kaze estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Realmente no puedes reconocer que Gouenji siente algo por ti no? – suspiro.

- Es que sigo sin creerlo posible…

- Sabes, si no lo aceptas pronto y el no se te declara… Terminare quedándome yo ese primer beso – me sonroje y el a su vez sujeto mi rostro con ambas manos y me beso entre mi mejilla y mi labio. Quede sorprendida y el rió – Tranquila… es una broma sigo pensando igual que ayer.- luego salio del salón.

- Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar – dijo Minako sorprendida acercándose – ¿dos chicos?, y por lo que veo no es solo que le gustes a ambos… si no que a ti te gustan ambos.

- Esto… bueno… yo…- No alcance a decir nada pues Minako tomo mi muñeca y corrió a toda velocidad al salón de primer año.

- Chicas, creo que Alai tiene muuucho que contarnos – dijo empujándome en un silla – comenzando por cierto triangulo amoroso.

-¿Triangulo amoroso? – repitieron Momoko y Naoko.

- Habla ahora- dijo Momoko.

- Esto pues... lo que sucede en resumen es que…- les conté sobre lo que sentía por Gouenji y por Kaze. También sobre la confesión de Kaze y sobre todo lo sucedido el día anterior…

- ¡Estuviste a punto de besarte con ambos!- grito Naoko y la mitad de su salón nos quedo observando.

- Creo que tienes un gran problema… ¿y aun no has decidido cual de los dos te gusta mas?- pregunto Momoko

- Ni idea… - Kaze suponía que yo prefería a Gouenji pero no podía asegurarlo ya que mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando lo pensaba.

- De todos modos… hablando de triángulos amorosos, Naoko tiene algo que contar y si pasamos simplemente una relación normal de dos personas Momoko también tiene algo que contar – dijo Minako mirando a Momoko y Naoko las que parecieron recordar algo y se sonrojaron.

- Vale, esto es raro… creo que es su momento de hablar…- golpee la mesa de Naoko.- Se que hacer hablar a Momoko-chan, me costara aun mas así que comienza…

- como digas – suspiro – Lo que sucede es que casi hace un mes, hay un grupo de chicos que han estado yendo repetidas veces a comprar helado donde trabajo… Al principio solo eran dos, uno llamado Midorikawa y el otro llamado Hiroto.- al decir el nombre del segundo se sonrojo.

- Veamos si sabes sus nombres será por que iban bastante frecuentemente… continua- exigí.

- El punto es que al principio el único que llamaba mi atención era Hiroto, pero un día fue junto a otros dos chicos, el primero de nombre Suzuno y el otro llamado Haruya.

- Veamos si estoy entendiendo. Primero te fijaste en Hiroto y si mi sentido de comprensión funciona luego te comenzaste a fijar también en Haruya – asintió y suspire -¿Al menos haz hablado con alguno de ellos?

- Solo lo necesario para atenderlos – miro el suelo.

- ¿Y como encaja Momoko-chan en la historia?

- Pues Momoko fue a esperarme un día al trabajo y vio a Suzuno….y creo que te imaginas el resto.-rió Naoko.

- ¡Naoko!- grito sonrojada Momoko- ¿Acaso te autorice para decir eso?

- No necesito tu autorización- le saco la lengua.

- Ven chicas esto es lo que sucede cuando no hablamos en mucho tiempo.- Reí y sus risas me acompañaron.

Luego sonó el timbre y junto con Minako volvimos a nuestro salón.

A la hora de almuerzo le pedí a Minako que me ayudara a realizar un plan para lograr que Naoko y Momoko hablaran con los chicos que rondaban sus pensamientos y varias ideas pasaron por nuestras mentes.

A la hora de salida intente convencer a las chicha de unirse al club de fútbol ya que las tres tenían habilidades sorprendentes, pero rechazaron la invitación, Momoko por la excusa de que tenia mucho trabajo, aun que en el fondo se que es por que no quiere perder la imagen de chica femenina, por otro lado Naoko al cambiar constantemente sus horarios en la heladería le seria complicado y Minako ni idea por que no acepto.

Los entrenamientos la semana antes del partido contra Teikoku Gakuen eran agotadores, además Endo descubrió mi técnica "Viento angelical", y me izo enseñársela a todos los chicos, era un tiro de gran habilidad que lograba hacer avanzando por la cancha dando saltos con roundup y flip flap… y gracias a la potencia que estos saltos me daban enviar un balón con una gran velocidad y rotación hacia la portería, el cual salía de mis pies envolviendo al balón en plumas de colores y grandes oleadas de viento. El problema era que aun que todos los chicos encontraban mi técnica genial, yo sabia que Genda el portero del instituto sabia como detenerlo por que conocía el gran error de mi tiro, puesto que cuando lo cree fue practicando con el. Lo único que le faltaba a mi tiro era fuerza, pues esta se reducía por la fuerza que debía utilizar para dar mis saltos y aun que la rotación que el balón daba cuando cualquier portero tomaba el balón era suficiente para que este se escapara de sus manos, seguía teniendo defectos.

El resto de esa semana fue extraña, ya que aun que en la mañana me iba la escuela con Kaze y Gouenji, en los descansos no hablaba mucho con ninguno y por alguna razón nunca lograba estar con Naoko, Momoko y Minako a la vez. Extrañamente siempre una de ellas tenia que "encargarse de algunos asuntos".  
>Cuando por fin llego el día del partido, mis amigas se quedaron a observar al igual que Gouenji. Pero lo raro es que este estaba junto a mis amigas, lo que me extraño pues no recuerdo haberlos visto hablar jamás. No preste atención y observe como llegaba el gran bus (si es que se puede llamar así) de Teikoku Gakuen.<p>

Mientras los chicos bajaban del bus recordé cuando yo era parte de ellos, y me parecía raro verlos desde el otro lado.

Luego de eso, Kidou mi querido y antiguo capitán se acerco a hablar con Endou, y antes de que se alejara para practicar un rato corrí a su lado.

- ¡Kidou!- grite y este se giro a verme.

- Valla… Alai, no imagine verte en esta escuela – sonrió de medio lado.

- Créeme te sorprenderías con toda la gente que conoces y esta en esta escuela – Pensé en las chicas.

- ¿Entonces jugaras contra nosotros?

- Pues así párese…- suspire – una cosa mas… Permiso para saludar a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo de manera muy emotiva…

- no cambias ¿cierto?- negué- permiso concedido.- suspiro

Corrí hacia los dos chicos de Teikoku Gakuen a los que mas quería y cuando estos se giraron a verme sonreí y salte a abrazarlos.

- ¡Sakuma-kun, Genda-kun!, no se imaginan todo lo que los he extrañado…- sonreí alegremente.

- Ali… no puedo creer que realmente seas tú… a pasado mucho tiempo desde que te cambiaste de escuela… y desde entonces que no te veo – dijo Sakuma correspondiendo el abrazo y dándome vueltas en el aire.

- Me uno a Sakuma - secundo Genda.

- Ali, ¿ese uniforme es del equipo de fútbol de Raimon cierto? – dijo Sakuma mirándome detenidamente y fijándose que al igual que con el uniforme de Teikoku Gakuen asía un nudo para ajustar la camiseta dejando al descubierto mi estomago.

- Claro, ¿acaso creían que dejaría el soccer de lado tan fácilmente?- por alguna razón compartieron una mirada preocupada y luego me volvieron ver.

- Alai… no juegues este partido – dijo fríamente Genda.

- Por favor… Tú conoces más que nadie el fútbol de nuestra escuela y sabes que no habríamos aceptado un partido con cualquiera por nada. – continuo Sakuma.

- Lo se… y digamos que esa es una de las razones por las que quiero jugar… Se que no me dirán la razón por la cual vinieron pero intentare descubrirla por mis propios medios… Aun sabiendo que jugar contra ustedes será inútil ya que conocen todas mis técnicas – suspire.

Después de esa conversación y de el un pequeño problema que tuvimos con Kabeyama, comenzó el partido, el cual como imagine fue un desastre. Después del intento de Someoka de marcar un gol, fue todo de mal en peor, era la única que lograba acercarme a su portería gracias a mis técnicas evasivas, las cuales consistían en mis saltos de cheearleader mezclados con fútbol, por ello cuando iba en la Teikoku Gakuen me llamaban "princesa de las acrobacias", odiaba la parte de princesa por eso me alegraba que ya no me llamaran así. El problema era que sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara Genda seguía deteniendo mi "viento angelical", y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba todo el equipo en el suelo y no falto mucho para que comenzaran a atacar nuestra portería y en el proceso de intentar ayudar a Endou recibí mas de un par de pelotazos terminando en el suelo. En eso Anteojos que era el único que quedaba de pie salio corriendo de la cancha. Después me levante cuantas veces pude, evitando todos los tiros que podía para ayudar a Endou, hasta que llegue aun punto que casi no me podía mover y vi como Kaze intento ayudar a Endou quedando igual que yo. De la nada apareció Gouenji con el uniforme del equipo lo que me animo a levantarme de nuevo.

- Ali, ¿crees poder volver a burlar su defensa otra vez? – me pregunto y yo asentí.

Gouenji corrió por la cancha y yo roge al cielo a que Endou detuviera el siguiente tiro y cuando lo izo con una técnica sorprendente me lanzo el balón con el que avance sin problemas por el campo y luego le hice un pase a Gouenji, el que con su "Tornado de fuego" marco el primer gol de nuestro equipo y después de eso la Teikoku Gakuen se retiro. Lo que me dejo mas que claro cual era su objetivo y por que habían venido a Raimon.

Tras eso Endou estaba dándole la bienvenida al equipo a Gouenji y este se negó, quitándose la camiseta del equipo y devolviéndosela a Endou.

- Solo una cosa más. – Se acerco a mi mirándome detenidamente, para luego abrazarme de modo sobre protector – No vuelvas preocuparme así.

- Gou...Gouenji – me encontraba totalmente sonrojada y muy sorprendida.

- El ver como ese balón te golpeaba…- Me abrazo más fuerte y a la vez yo sentí el calor de su torso desnudo en mi piel, en especial en mi estomago al descubierto, donde su piel y la mía se topaban asiéndome sentir pequeños toques eléctricos. – Sabes nunca creí necesario decirlo, pero creo que debes saberlo. – Bajo sus brazos para poder abrazarme por la cintura.- Ali, bonita…- se acerco a mí al punto de que sus labios rozaban los míos cuando hablaba. – Me gustas… y mucho. – Susurro de modo audible sin alejarse de mi.- Me gustas desde el primer día en que te vi. Cuando me cambie de escuela fue con la esperanza de verte todos los días y poder decirte lo que sentía, aun que nunca creí que fuera necesario decírtelo, pues pensé que era bástate obvio. Pero por otro lado tu ingenuidad es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti.

- Gouenji… -kun…- me sonroje más aun.

Me atrajo mas asía el pegando su cuerpo por completo al mió y luego se agacho hasta el punto de que mis labios estuvieran al alcance de los suyos. Se detuvo a solo centímetros de mis labios dándome tiempo de alejarme si hubiera querido, pero no lo hice. Dos segundos después sus labios estaban pegados a los míos, mientras me besaba con ternura. Yo a mi vez inconcientemente lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enrede mis dedos en su cabello acercándolo más a mí. Note que le sorprendió mi reacción, pero la aprovecho para profundizar el beso, asiendo que mi corazón se acelerara y que mis piernas temblaran. Sentía mariposas en el estomago y podría jurar que ya no estaba en medio de la cancha de soccer, si no que estaba en algún otro lugar sola con Gouenji. Este separo nuestros labios por un segundo para poder ver mi rostro sonrojado y luego mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, a lo que me queje un poco y este aprovecho para introducir su lengua en mi boca, la que recorrió curiosa. Después se separo lentamente de mi y antes de alejarse beso mi frente asiéndome volver a la realidad, para luego marcharse. Mire a mis amigos lo que me miraban sorprendidos.

- Gou…Gouenji…el… - sentía mi rostro arder y mis piernas no dejaban de temblar hasta el punto que perdí el equilibrio y Kaze junto a Max me atraparon…- el me…

- Si Alai el te beso…- dijo Kaze con una triste sonrisa. – felicidades…- luego recuerdo las risas de mis amigos y algo sobre el primer gol y el comienzo de nuestra historia.

Cuando volví en mi, tenia a todo el equipo a mi alrededor, y sentadas a mi lado a Momoko, Naoko y Minako.

- Si te desmayas solo con un beso de ese engreído de Gouenji creo que tenemos un problema – dijo Someoka.

- Creo que ese si fue un buen primer beso – dijo Momoko riendo.

- Tanto así para que terminara inconciente…- continúo Naoko.

- Pero creo que ese será un pequeño problema para tu equipo.- dijo Minako – Eres la única aparte de su capitán con una técnica especial y si te desmayas solo con un beso…

- Chicas, ósea que la idea de que Gouenji me besara tras el partido fue…- ahora todo tenia sentido, los descansos en los que siempre faltaba una de ellas, el hecho de que no viera ni a Gouenji ni a Kaze en los descansos y el hecho de que antes del inicio del partido ellas estuvieran junto a Gouenji.

- Exacto, fue nuestra idea. – sonrió Momoko.

- Pero reconócelo, no te lo esperabas.-dijo Naoko

- Pues no…. No me lo esperaba. – reconocí. Ahora si que tendría que pensar un buen plan para recompensar a las chicas. Pero lo bueno es que ya sabía con que tendría que ver ese plan… o más bien… con quienes…

* * *

><p>Que tal?... yo encuentro que me quedo como aww...<br>Pero al final las que deciden son ustedes...  
>Ahora mis preguntas:<p>

¿Que opinan de Momoko, Naoko y Minako?

¿Que les pareció mi fracaso de tiro "Viento Angelical"?

¿Que tal el primer beso? *w*

¿Que pasara por la mente de Alai para recompensar a las chicas?

¿Sabian que en la vida real si se hacer Round up y algo así como que casi me sale un flipflap?  
>No, encerío... hago gimnasia artística XD...<p>

Como sea... espero les haya gustado el capi  
>y nos vemos en otro emocionante capitulo el mismo super Fic.. ;)<p> 


	4. Un plan casi perfecto

HOLA!  
>mis queridas lectoras, perdónenme la demora ...<br>Es que este ultimo mes he estado mega ocupada y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar nada, pero les prometo que apenas termine con mi semana de pruebas y eso actualizare todos mis fics's que requieren continuación...

Bueno primero que nada gracias a Shouko-Marigold y Momo nee-chan por leer mi fic y comentarlo... Tambien gracias a todas las que agregan a Favoritos y a las que simplemente leen ^^... No se imaginan cuando me emociono al leer sus comentario... los cuales aportan a una escritora mas feliz y por lo tanto con mas inspiración.

_**Declaimer:**_ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, su dueño legalmente (POR AHORA!) es Level 5... por que si fuera mio Endou no estaría casado con Natsumi ¬¬... si no que con Aki y en el mejor de los casos con Kazemaru :D

Sin mas demoras mi fic :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**Es un plan casi perfecto.**

Luego de todo, busque a Kaze con la mirada, pues era el único que no estaba a mí alrededor y lo descubrí apoyado en una pared.

- Kaze-kun, vamos a casa ¿si?- me acerque a el.

- Depende, ¿crees que este bien? – me observo seriamente.

- Kaze… no te pongas así. Además que yo sepa Gouenji y yo no somos nada… que yo sepa al menos.

- No es eso – tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos y al ver los suyos note lo triste que realmente estaba y me sentí culpable, y inconcientemente lleve mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie intentando consolarlo y el a mi tacto cerro los ojos y sostuvo mi mano en su mejilla.- Por cosas tan pequeñas como estas… es que me gustas tanto.- sonrió y luego fijo nuevamente su mirada en mi – el problema es que ya elegiste y esa opción… no soy yo, y si haces cosas aun que sean tan pequeñas como esta… me costara mas aceptarlo.

- ¿Estas diciendo que prefieres que me aleje de ti? – el asintió – ¡Kaze eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo hacer eso!

- Ali-chan, si te sigo viendo a cada momento y si sigues siendo igual conmigo…

-Cállate… nadie a dicho que allá decidido nada… y si elegir a Gouenji significa alejarme de ti… entonces no elegiré a ninguno…- dije y luego salí corriendo.

Corrí sin rumbo un rato hasta llegar a una plaza cerca de mi casa y me subí en las ramas de un árbol para luego apoyarme en su tronco y simplemente no pensar en nada.

Al rato sentí a alguien correr en dirección a donde me encontraba y mire asía abajo encontrándome con Kaze.

- Sabia que estarías aquí – tomo aire – ¿quieres bajar para que pueda hablar contigo? – me negué – entonces tendré que subir y sabes que lo haré…- no le preste atención y el suspiro – como quieras…

Luego comenzó a trepar al árbol y cuando estaba a solo un par de ramas mas abajo perdió el equilibrio y se fue asía atrás.

- ¡Kaze! – grite para brincar y tomar su mano intentando evitar que cayera, lo que no fue la mejor idea pues caímos los dos, el con la espalda en el suelo yo sobre el.

- ¡Auch! – Dijo sobando su cabeza y luego dirigió su vista a mí y sonrió.- Vale, al menos ya no estas allí arriba.

- Tonto – dije desviando la mirada y al hacerlo note la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y los míos estaban apoyados en su pecho y sin contar que nuestros rostros estaban realmente cerca. Me sonroje un montón e intente levantarme inútilmente pues Kaze me abrazo mas fuerte.

- Tu no te mueves de aquí – dijo abrazándome mas fuerte. – si te suelto se que correrás a tu casa y no hablaras conmigo. – volví a desviar la mirada sonrojada y asiendo un puchero.- Ali-chan, no quiero que estés así…- suspiro – seré sincero… tus amigas me ayudaron a darme cuenta de cuan importante eras para mi y saber que elegías a Gouenji me dolió muchísimo… Pero por otro lado, eres mi mejor amiga y si tu eres feliz… - me sonrió – yo también lo seré… Además tu querida amiga Momoko me recordó lo valiosa que es nuestra amistad, y pase lo que pase… prometo poner siempre eso por delante.

- ¿ha…hablas enserio?

- Si pequeña – acaricio mi cabello con ternura y luego me ayudo a levantarme.- Solo quiero que seas feliz, y si eres feliz con Gouenji… lo aceptare.-me sonrió.

El día siguiente era sábado y averiguando de ante mano por Minako las descripciones de los chicos y que Naoko no trabaja ese día en la heladería, me la pase todo el día en ella, hasta que vi a uno de los chicos, aun que no era uno de los que buscaba pero de todos modos me seria de ayuda. Compre un helado de chocolate y luego de que me lo entregaran corrí en dirección a la salida por donde entraba el chico y cuando estuve a su lado use mis dotes de actriz y me resbale asiendo que mi helado cayera en las zapatillas del chico y yo terminara tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo el chico agachándose para ayudarme.

- nya... soy… soy una torpe lo… lo siento – unas falsas lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos- ensucie tus zapatillas… yo… lo… lo siento mucho….

- Tranquila… – dijo tendiéndome la mano para que me levantara la cual tome y me pare a su lado – Ya me ha pasado varias veces. – sonrió.

- Es que realmente soy muy torpe… y últimamente me sucede mas… pues tengo una presentación mañana en el circo y no logro que me salga nada bien, entonces siento que ahora hago todo mal…y…y – comencé a llorar de nuevo.

- No digas eso…- limpio mis lagrimas - ¿Qué te párese si te invito otro helado y me cuentas eso del circo?

- ¿Enserio? – asintió – Muchas gracias… esto ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

- Ryuuji Midorikawa, pero si quieres puede llamarme Mido…. y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Alai Saintblood… pero si quieres puedes llamarme Ali – sonreí y luego nos dirigimos a la caja.

- Saya-san… dos conos de helado uno de pistacho y el otro de….- dijo mirándome.

- Chocolate – dije con dulzura y luego de que la chica nos diera los helados no fuimos a sentar a la pequeña terraza que tenia la heladería.- ¿Mido-san, como conocías a la chica de los helados?

- Digamos que soy cliente frecuente y conozco a todo el personal. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Valla, ¿de veras?- asintió mientras le daba una gran lamida su helado – Una amiga mía trabaja aquí… Su nombre es Naoko… ¿Te suena?...

- ¿Enserio eres amiga de Naoko-san?...

- Si, por que te sorprende tanto…

- Veras si dos amigos míos estuvieran aquí y te hubieran oído decir eso…- volteo los ojos... – desde que Hiroto y Haruya vinieron a comer helado por primera vez aquí conmigo y la vieron –suspiro - siempre compiten por quien se atreve a hablarle primero y ninguno se atreve.

- ¿Hiroto y Haruya dices? – valla se me aria mas fácil de lo que pensaba – me suenan esos nombres… Creo que Naoko-chan los menciono, dijo algo de que siempre los veía cuando estaba de turno…

- Si es que Hiroto averiguo los horario de Naoko y Haruya lo aprovecho y ahora ambos saben cuando trabaja…- suspiro- y no solo eso muchas veces vienen justo antes de que se acabe su turno, pues en la tarde viene su hermana a buscarla y mi amigo Suzuno aun que no lo admita esta loco por ella…- Mido hablaba mucho y me estaba agradando todo lo que decía… solo esperaba que si llegábamos a ser amigos y le contaba algo… no lo digiera del mismo modo que me esta contando las historia de sus amigos…

- Dime algo… ¿son chicos lindos? – pregunte con curiosidad.

- emmm… no es como si pudiera darte mi opinión sobre eso – cayo una gotita de su cabeza…

- Estaba pensado en que me gustaría ver a mis queridas amigas felices con alguien… y me acabas de dar una idea al decirme lo de tus amigos…

- ¿Qué planeas?

- Pues… veras mentí sobre lo de mi preocupación de mi acto en el circo – dije con cara de cachorrito para que no se enojara y cayó otra jota por su cabeza…

- Vale esta bien suelo hacer cosas así por un helado – rió y despeino mi cabello.– continua…

- Vale – arregle mi cabello – al ser una acróbata hace tiempo tengo acceso a ciertas cosas en el circo y veras…

Le susurre mi plan que era bastante corto y preciso… en especial con Momoko-chan, pero por el lado de Naoko tendría un problema respecto a los dos chicos…

Después de que Mido estuvo de acuerdo y juro y re-juro de que aria todo lo que estuviera en sus manos y mas para cumplir su parte del plan y yo hacer lo mismo nos separamos y me dirigí a casa de mis amigas.

Cuando llegue mágicamente tuve la suerte de encontrarme a Naoko y Minako, ya que Momoko estaba en alguno de sus tantos trabajos y sacando la conclusión de que era sábado en la tarde debería estar en el centro donde bailaba o en la pastelería.

- ¡Ali-chan!- salto Naoko.

- Hola Naoko-chan- sonreí y luego mire a Minako que estaba tras ella.

- ¡Podrías dejar de gritar al menos lo fines de semana! – dijo Minako

- mmm… no…- dijo con un amplia sonrisa mientras nos dirigíamos a la salita de la casa.- Ali-chan… habla… ¿que sucedió ayer cuando Kazemaru salio corriendo detrás de ti?, ¿se besaron?

- ¡No! – Salte y luego tome aire – todo lo contrario, mas bien nos arreglamos y Kaze dijo que mientras yo fuera feliz el también – sonreí.

- ¡kyaaa! Que tierno. – dijo Naoko con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Entonces se podría decir que te decidiste por Gouenji?- pregunto Minako.

- Sip… aun que siendo sincera, sin darme lo había elegido hace mucho, casi desde antes de saber lo que Kaze sentía por mi…- Mire mis manos – solo que nunca lo quise ver… Pero ahora siento como si Kaze fuera algo así como un hermano para mí, no solo mi mejor amigo… En cambio con Gouenji siempre sentí esa agradable sensación en el pecho…- sonreí.

- Amiga, creo que estas enamorada…- dijo Naoko afirmando con un rostro pícaro.

- E…e…ena… ¡¿Enamorada?- me sonroje.

- Si, Naoko tiene razón- rió Minako a mi reacción.

- Pe…pero es que… eso no… no puede ser…

- Bueno ahora… cuando te le declararas Gouenji… pues si no mal recuerdo, no escuche ninguna respuesta de tu parte luego de que te besara- dijo Naoko dándome pequeños codazos…

- Yo… esto- me puse nerviosa comencé a jugar con mis deditos.

- Vale Naoko, déjame un rato hablar con Alai… ya sabré como convencerla- dijo Minako y Naoko asintió y se fue escaleras arriba supongo que a su habitación. – No viniste a hablarnos solo de lo de Kaze… me equivoco…

- Eres bastante intuitiva amiga – sonreí ya menos nerviosa- Exacto… Lo que sucede es que ya esta listo mi plan, pero necesitare de tu ayuda… Tiene que ver con mi función del circo de mañana… y pues necesito que hagas que las chicas vallan… Se que no habrá problema con Naoko-chan pero debes convencer a Momoko-chan…

- Explícate…

- Veras… entregales estas entradas… - se las entregue.

- ¿Qué planeas?

- Pues veras… - le conté mi plan… y ella luego sonrió y asintió…

- Solo hay un problema, ¿en que entro yo y ese chico Midorikawa? – le explique y luego de casi diez minutos de intentar convencerla accedió.

- Ahora solo una cosa mas… debo ser sincera con Naoko así que… ¿Cuándo te le declararas a Gouenji?

- mmm…- la mire con una gotita.

- Dices que tendré acceso completo a todo el circo ¿no es así?

- Pues si…

- Perfecto…

- ¿hm?... A que viene eso…

- Es un secreto – sonrió.

Llego el domingo y como siempre me arregle para la función, con una malla blanca que cubría casi todo mi cuerpo, esta tenia un espacio que dejaba a la vista mi estomago y luego se unía por un costado y bajaba por mi pierna derecha pero dejaba al descubierto la izquierda, por otro lado la malla cubría mi brazo izquierdo pero no el derecho y tenia un cuello ancho que dejaba a la vista mis hombros con plumas blancas que llegaban a mi espalda donde se unían a un par de alas. Mi maquillaje era simple pero brillante ya que cubría mis ojos de brilló blanco que asía que estos se vieran mas verdes. Por ultimo mi cabello estaba suelto y sobre este tenia un cintillo blanco y brillante con plumas rosas. Mi figura destacaba bastante y lograba captar varias miradas y esa era la idea del dueño. Pues mi papel era el de un ángel, hermoso e inalcanzable. Aun que yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso y me avergonzaba un poco verme así, aun que cuando me paraba sobre el escenario todos mis miedos se esfumaban.

Cuando estuve lista me dirigí asía los camarines generales donde estaban Midorikawa y Minako.

- ¿Realmente debo usar esto?- dijo Minako, que llevaba puesta una falda corta y negra, unas playera ceñida al cuerpo roja y unas calzas del mismo tono. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenia puesto un antifaz negro lleno de brillos de este mismo color, se veía hermosa y paresia una acróbata mas.

- No te quejes al menos no eres un intento de acróbata sexy – dijo Mido que llevaba solo un pantalón ancho y negro con brillos en el, ya que su torso estaba desnudo y tenia algo de brillantina sobre el y al igual que Minako llevaba una mascara aun que esta era roja y mas masculina.

- Cállense y recuerden que esto lo hacen por sus amigos.- dije tirando a los dos asía las entradas especiales – recuerden que son parte del espectáculo así que sonrían y créanme nadie los reconocerá con esos trajes.

- Alai-senpai – dijo un pequeño niño de la clase de acrobacia – debes ir al último ensayo.

- Voy – le sonreí – ahora ustedes ya saben que hacer. – me marche pero antes me dirigí detrás del escenario para espiar que hacían los chicos.

Minako se dirigió a donde estaban Suzuno, Haruya y Hiroto y les dijo algo a lo que ellos la siguieron y luego entro a la zona de palcos. Por su parte Midorikawa se dirigió con Momoko y Naoko, la primera lo escucho desconfiado pero Naoko salto con emoción como siempre y tiro de Momoko para seguir a Mido. En ese momento me acerque a la zona a la que se los habían llevado y observe como los chicos terminaban su parte del plan separándolos en diferente palcos y de ese modo juntándolos con sus respectivas – esperaba yo- futuras parejas o algo así. Después se apagaron las luces y se centraron en el escenario, era el momento del show y mi parte en la historia. Me subí a mi trapecio parándome en el y sujetándome de las cuerdas a los lados, este estaba ubicado en el centro del escenario y cuando el telón subiera comenzaría el espectáculo.

Si todo salía bien, mi plan parecería parte del show. El único problema es que estaba arriesgando mi vida, por que aun que saliera bien, sabia que mis amigas luego me querrían matar.

En ese momento solo pude pensar "Es un plan casi perfecto"

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?<br>¿Quieren otro capitulo?  
>¿Que opinan de lo que paso con Alai y Kaze?<br>¿Que creen que pasara en el circo?  
>¿Que hara Mido-chan cuando quiere conceguir un helado?<br>¿Como es que Mido compro un helado de tamaño normal?  
>¿Por que en el fic's Midorikawa siempre ama los helados?<br>¿Meresco un review?

Cada review que aporten, ayuda a mi inspiración y a que mi mente piense: Debo actualizar pronto para mis linda lectoras :D  
>Un review equivale a que si ven a Gouenji en la calle no les dará un pelotazo :D<p>

Eso es todo (en honor a nee-chii)  
>nos vemos en otro emocionante capitulo en el mismo súper fic :D<p> 


	5. Que empiece la función

****Peeerdonenmeee... soy una mala persona tenía abandonado mi fic D: ...  
>Les juro que no fue intencional, es solo que se me cortaba la imaginación y que cada vez que iba a escribir me ocurría algo...<br>Por que realmente quería continuar D:  
>Bueno sin mas<p>

Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece por desgracia ¬¬... ya que es de Level 5 (por ahora ñacañava)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Que empiece la función**

_**Alai's POV**_

Mi trapecio bajo lentamente y todos quedaron en silencio observando como bajaba. Cuando por fin estuve en un nivel visible para todos, comenzó sonar una suave música.

- Enviada con una misión – susurro la dulce voz del narrador – Un ángel que no puede volver a los cielos sin cumplirla… Debe sembrar amor en el corazón de los humanos… El único problema es que estos ya no creen en el y cada vez que alguien deja de creer ella comienza morir lentamente hasta el punto de que sus alas ya no sirven para volar.

Me solté del trapecio y mientras todos asían una exclamación con miedo me sujete con mis pies de el.

- Pero ella no se ha rendido… y decidió luchar por su misión…

Me balancee en el trapecio y me gire sujetándome con mis manos de el. Luego me volví a balancear y con impulso más un simple mortal llegue a pararme con gracia en el balcón de uno de los palcos…

- Acabo de elegir- susurre – y deseo que sientan aquel sentimiento, calido que llenara sus almas…

En aquel palco se encontraba Momoko y Suzuno y cuando el reflector me ilumino ambos pudieron observar completamente a su compañero de palco. Momoko me observo con sorpresa, vergüenza y algo de rabia, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, luego intento saltar sobre mi y yo me deje caer y ante las miradas sorprendidas del publico bajo el palco, tome un trapecio que cayo en el preciso momento en que me deje caer… con el balance de este trapecio y otro mortal logre caer en el palco de enfrente y observe a Naoko.

- Querida amiga… Tu decisión será mas difícil, pues ambos te eligieron a ti… -indique a Haruya y Hiroto - ¿a quien elegirás tú?

- Me vengare de ti por esto – me miro de modo psicópata y antes de que me atrapara volví a dejarme caer y tome nuevamente el mismo trapecio. Agradecí que no tuviera micrófono como yo, si no habría arruinado mi actuación.

Me balancee nuevamente y esta vez con un brazo subí al trapecio parándome en este y luego volví a dejarme caer en el con una inversión atrás y tome el trapecio nuevamente con mis manos para impulsarme al siguiente… Cuando hice esto aparecieron mil acróbatas más en el suelo del escenario y varios trapecistas giraban en los trapecios a mí alrededor.

- Solo necesito que una de las parejas a quienes decidí otorgar mi poder, me demuestren su amor y así podré volver a volar.- sonreí y me deje caer y al hacerlo lo acróbatas en el suelo hicieron un circulo y yo caí entre ellos quienes estaban hay para cubrir un pequeño agujero que se izo en el suelo por el que caí a una enorme colchoneta y al hacer esto mil plumas salieron brillantes del lugar de que había caído y los acróbatas que me rodeaban se separaron justo cuando el agujero en el suelo se cerro, asiendo parecer como si me hubiera desvanecido entre las plumas.

El resto de la actuación estaba centrada en los otros acróbatas que harían técnicas simples para dar lugar a mi técnica final.

Mi siguiente aparición seria en veinte minutos así que suspire y me fui a relajar al camarín. Entre las felicitaciones de mis amigos se acercaron Minako y Midorikawa.

- ¿Sabes que te mataran por esto?- pregunto Minako.

- Lo se… por eso creo que esta noche no dormiré… - dije con terror.

- A por cierto tienes visita – dijo Minako abriendo la puerta de mi camarín y dándole paso a ¡¿Gouenji? – Los dejaremos solos un rato – rió Minako y se llevo con ella a Midorikawa.

- ¿Con que un ángel? – Me sonrió acercándose hasta quedar en frente de mi.- Pues si que pareces uno.

- ¿E…eso... cre… crees Gouenji-kun?- asintió.

- Solo me pregunto si… estará bien si beso a un ángel…- me sonrió y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura a lo que me puse como un tomate.

- Gouenji-kun tengo q…que… de… decirte algo – dije jugando nerviosa con mis dedos.

- Dime bonita mía – subió su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

- Yo… yo si… siento… lo… lo… - me costaba decirlo – yo siento lo mismo por ti Gouenji-kun - solté al fin- es mas creo que… que no solo eso… si no que… - me trabe otra vez y lo mire a los ojos.- yo… ¡Te amo Gouenji-kun!

- jum – sonrió de medio lado y beso mi frente – sabes es un alivio… puesto que estaba por decir lo mismo… y pensé que seria muy extraño decirte que te amo, si te dije que me gustabas solo hace un par de días. – Luego levanto mi rostro y unió nuestros labios en un tierno beso.- Te amo mi ángel…

_**Momoko's POV**_

Veamos… estaba sentada en un palco, junto a un chico con el que nunca en mi vida había cruzado palabra. Aun que de todos modos lo había visto mas de un par de veces. De la nada llego un mensaje a mi celular de parte de Alai y lo leí: "Querida Momoko-chan, espero no me odies y recuerdes que hago todo esto por ti… Te cuento tus alternativas…La primera es besarte con Suzuno cuando mi narrador te de la señal y la segunda es quedarte encerrada en ese palco hasta que suceda algo entre los dos (: …"

- Así que la chica que nos encerró aquí es tu amiga ¿no? – dijo Suzuno con una voz fría leyendo sobre mi hombro.

- Esto…aparentemente mis amigas confabularon en mi contra… - me puse nerviosa y intentando hacer que no notara mi sonrojo me acerque a la puerta del palco y la intente abrir.

- No lo intentes es inútil… Yo ya lo intente- dijo secamente. - Entonces ¿Cuáles eran las opciones que dijo tu amiga? Era quedarnos encerrados aquí o….- me miro esperando que completara su oración.

- o besarnos en el momento que el narrador nos de una señal- dije avergonzada.- Dime una cosa… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?... no pareces un chico que venga muy seguido al circo y menos a uno como este.

- Pues… - se quedo algo pensativo – digamos que me engañaron…

- Entonces somos dos… - pensé en Minako, obviamente estaba confabulando con Alai en contra de Naoko y mía.

- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

- Si un trapecio se vuelve a acercar creo poder saltar en el… Mi querida y confabuladora amiga olvido el pequeño detalle de que me enseño como aguantar sobre uno…

- ¿Estas segura?... Están en pleno acto y no hay redes de seguridad si cometes algún error.- Su voz seguía sonando fría pero note una chispa de preocupación.

- Tranquilo, ya he practicado sin redes de seguridad… bueno, al menos una vez. – suspire y justo en ese momento llego otro mensaje el cual leí de inmediato "Por cierto, no pienses en escapar por lo trapecios, ninguno se volverá a acercar a los palcos… PD: aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy dando amiga"

- ¿Qué dice?

- Que no podré escapar por los trapecios – cayó una gotita por mi frente.

- A todo esto… ¿Cómo te llamas? – casi se me había olvidado, que aun ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado.

- Itzuki Momoko… ¿y tu?...

- Suzuno Fuusuke… - se acerco a la orilla del palco- ¿la chica de enfrente es tu hermana, no?- indico al palco de enfrente.

- Si, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Esto…- su rostro mostró un leve sonrojo – no… no es por nada, es solo que la he visto un par de veces en la heladería y también a ti.- Desvió la mirada al palco de enfrente nuevamente. – Haruya y Hiroto en este momento deben estar discutiendo sobre quien la debería besar… claro, si es que tienen la misma condición que nosotros.

- ¿Y que deberíamos hacer nosotros?

- Dime una cosa…- se acerco mirándome con sus fríos ojos.- ¿Tendrías algún problema en que te besara?

- Que tu me… be… besaras- dije sonrojándome notoriamente – Es que… yo… yo ni siquiera he dado mi… mi primer beso y…

- En ese caso, no tengo derecho a quedarme con tu primer beso – se giro y volvió a la orilla del palco. – Sabes…para ser una chica tan inocente, te vistes de modo muy sexy…

- ¡Hey!, es mi estilo no te metas con el – dejo escapar una risita… La verdad es que siempre me vestía así por lo que me era totalmente normal. Llevaba un top celeste con rayas horizontales negra y un rayo en el centro, que solo cubría mis pechos, unos guantes rojos que solo se afirmaban de uno de mis dedos. Abajo llevaba unos pantalones azules ajustados con un rayo que caía por la pierna izquierda y unas sandalias blancas con tacón y suela azules. Además llevaba mi cabello en dos coletas como siempre. Puede que si me vistiera un poco sexy.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres una chica perfecta?... –me sorprendió al decir eso, nunca pensé que Suzuno podría llegar a preguntar algo así… no paresia esa clase de chico… pero me agradaba.

- Ese era mi apodo en mi anterior escuela – dije con una gota en la cabeza.

- Eres bastante inocente, por lo que veo también pura, además eres divertida y amigable… nunca había conocido a una chica así…- dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro pero fue suficiente para que lo oyera y me sonrojara… Parecía que no le era muy fácil decir lo que pensaba… no al menos en ese sentido.

- Esto… Suzuno…- se volteo a mirarme – creo que… estoy reconsiderando lo del beso…

**_Naoko's POV_**

- La matare… juro que la matare – estaba encerrada en un palco con los dos chicos que me atraían y que de todos modos posiblemente no sabían ni mi nombre y todo por culpa de Alai y aparentemente de la confabulación de Minako – solo dejen que ese trapecio se acerque de nuevo…- me subí al barandal…- mi venganza será dulc…- perdí el equilibrio y me fui asía adelante.

- ¡Cuidado! – escuche a los dos chicos que estaban detrás mió gritar y de repente sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura tirarme de vuelta al palco.

- Gra…gracias – dije para luego mirar a mi salvador… Era Haruya que aun no soltaba mi cintura…

- No hay problema – me sonrío abiertamente. – Pero deberías tener mas cuidado.

- Cof... cof… - tocio el chico de su derecha Hiroto.

- A si… - haruya me soltó, y en eso sonó el tono de mensaje de mi celular… era de Alai y lo abrí sin pensar "Naoko-chan, espero no me odies y recuerdes que hago todo esto por ti… Te cuento tus alternativas…La primera es elegir entre Hiroto y Haruya, y cuando mi narrador te de la señal aparecer ante el reflector abrazada tiernamente de alguno y la segunda es quedarte encerrada en ese palco hasta que suceda algo que me parezca aceptable entre tu y alguno de ellos (: …"

- Si… la matare… esta claro…

- ¿La chica que subió al palco en un trapecio es tu amiga, no? – pregunto Hiroto.

- Lamentablemente… si… - suspire.

- Entonces sabes como salir de aquí – dijo Haruya junto a la puerta intentando abrirla.

- Pues…- le entregue mi celular y leyeron.

- ¿Entonces no saldremos de aquí a menos que elijas ente alguno de nosotros?- Pregunto nuevamente Haruya.

- Aparentemente….

- Pero puedes fingir como si lo hubieras hecho ¿no?- pregunto Hiroto.

- Alai actúa en el circo desde pequeña y sabe cuando la gente oculta algo… Bueno al menos respecto a otras personas – pensé en lo ciega que había sido Alai respecto a los sentimientos de Gouenji y Kazemaru.

- Alai… Midorikawa menciono algo sobre una chica llamada así… - dijo Haruya.

- Ósea que confabularon juntos…- concluyo Hiroto.

- Aparentemente mi amiga Minako los ayudo…

- Entonces debemos planear algo…- dijo Hiroto. – Aun que primero que nada ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Itzuki Naoko…- respondí – y ustedes ¿Cómo se llaman?- no es como si no lo supiera pero no seria lo mejor que ellos lo averiguaran.

- Kiyama Hiroto… pero solo dime Hiroto

- Haruya Naguno… es un placer Naoko-chan –dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

- Esto… si bueno… jeje – reí nerviosa

- Eres la chica de la tienda de helados ¿no? – dijo Haruya y asentí. – Por eso tu nombre se me asía conocido.- Se acerco como para observarme mejor.- Además es imposible no reconocer tu estilo… Me gustan los colores con los que te vistes…

- ¿De veras?- asintió – gracias…- Llevaba una playera de tirantes naranja fluor ceñida al cuerpo que marcaba mi delgada figura y también mis pechos. En mis manos llevaba unos guantes con vuelos al final y abajo llevaba una falda color verde que dejaba al descubierto mis largas piernas y por ultimo usaba unas zapatillas rosa pálido.

- No le creas es solo por que así puede ver como baboso tus piernas…-dijo Hiroto.

- Eso no es cierto, no hables estupideces- Haruya lo miro con rabia.

- Vale, vale… De todos modos yo habría dicho algo así como que es difícil olvidar el nombre de una chica tan hermosa – me dedico una sonrisa y me sonroje - ahora el punto es que vamos a hacer

- Podría saltar y luego volver a abrirles.-dije tranquila.

- No… no lo harás… son como tres metros de aquí al suelo.-dijo Hiroto.

- Pero…-me queje.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Hiroto… opino que la única opción que te queda es elegir entres alguno de nosotros… y como Hiroto es un aguafiestas creo que tendré que ser yo.

- ¿Que dijiste flamita?

- Lo que oíste Hiroto – salían rayitos de sus ojos, luego Haruya se giro y se acerco a mí, tomo mi cintura y me miro a los ojos.- Supongo que me prefieres a mí, ¿no es así preciosa?

- yo esto… em…- me sonroje muchísimo.

- Eso es injusto no eres el único que quiere estar con ella.-dijo Hiroto y luego se tapo la boca rápidamente.- Quiero decir, deberías dejarla decidir a ella. – se corrigió con un sonrojo que hacia juego con su cabello.

- Te propongo algo… elíjeme a mi y el próximo fin de semana te invito a el parque de diversiones…-dijo Haruya.

- ¡¿Parque de diversiones?- me encantaba el parque de diversiones.

- Si… ¿algo así como una cita te párese?- me sonroje y asentí.

- La estas sobornando…-dijo Hiroto.- En ese caso también exijo una cita con ella.

Escuchaba a Hiroto pero mi mente esta perdida en los ojos de Haruya que me miraba triunfante y a la vez con dulzura mientras aun me tenía en sus brazos.

**_Alai's POV_**

- Gouenji-kun…- susurre. -¿Viste mi actuación?

- No me la abría perdido.-dijo acomodando un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja.- Te ves hermosa de ángel y me muero por ver la ultima parte de tu actuación.

- Solo espero sobrevivir luego de ella – dije pensando en Momoko y Naoko.

- Te estaré esperando tras el telón…- susurro para besar mi mejilla y luego irse.

Apenas abrió la puerta el director del circo se asomo tras ella y me dijo que era hora de salir a escena. No me había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado mientras hablaba con Gouenji… o tal vez fue el tiempo que paso luego del beso cuando nos miramos a los ojos por un buen rato y claro luego lo que me demore en escribir los mensajes a las chicas.

Me prepare y salí a escena. Entre por un costado dando saltos y al llegar entre los acróbatas del suelo estos me elevaron y con un solo impulso alcance la mano de un de los trapecista, el que me dio impulso para llegar a otro trapecista quien me lanzo asía un trapecio cercano. Donde me sujete y con un movimiento de mis brazos me pare sobre el trapecio. Luego observe a la audiencia y salte al siguiente trapecio el cual era giratorio y mientras avanzaba daba vueltas las que hacían que alrededor mió cayeran plumas. Luego me pare sobre este trapecio y este se detuvo dejando de girar.

- Lo que suceda ahora valdrá mi muerte… o mi regreso al cielo- sonreí de la manera mas melosa posible y me deje caer a lo que dos luces iluminaron los palcos y al observar note como Naoko y Haruya se abrazaban, mientras esta lo miraba muy sonrojada y por el otro lado Suzuno tomaba el rostro sonrosado de Momoko y depositaba un dulce beso en sus castos labios.- misión cumplida.- susurre.

Dos segundos antes de llegar al suelo de cabeza me gire en el aire y apareció un trampolín en el suelo en el que me impulse de vuelta a los trapecios con una angelical sonrisa en los labios. No llegue a un trapecio pero si dos de mis compañeros trapecistas tomaron mis brazos y me impulsaron asía arriba y mientras iba subiendo las alas de mi espalda se desplegaron y una luz me ilumino mientras subía. Observe los rostros maravillados del publico y luego comencé a bajar y me tome de un trapecio para brincar a otro y en el proceso hacer varias acrobacias en el aire. Repetí esto varias veces y luego volví a dejarme caer en el trampolín y cuando volví a ser impulsada por los trapecista esta vez no baje pues tome un trapecio alto y volví a la parte alta del escenario donde nadie podía verme. Después se apagaron las luces y baje hasta el suelo y luego volvieron a encenderse cuando estuvimos todos los acróbatas y trapecistas en el suelo agradeciendo lo millones de aplausos y ovaciones.

Luego se bajo el telón y todos corrieron a felicitarme en especial el director del circo.

- Nunca habías interpretado tu papel tan bien Alai. Parecías un ángel del amor el cual conocía a la perfección su misión y también el sentimiento al que representa.

- Eso es por que esta enamorada y por fin lo reconoció. – Dijo Minako acercándose.

- Tu idea de traer a eso chico fue muy buena Minako-san – dijo el director felicitándola y en eso me gire avergonzada y hay fue cuando Gouenji llego y me abrazo dulcemente.

- Ningún ángel… es tan bello como el mió.- dijo y me beso con pasión, asiendo que me mareara un poco.

**_Momoko's POV_**

- Lo dices en cerio Momoko… no me gustaría hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.-dijo acercándose de nuevo a mi.

- Conozco a mi amiga… y se que no nos dejara salir si no hacemos lo que ella nos pidió…- dije avergonzada al notar que estaba realmente cerca mió.

- Esta bien – asintió y tomo mi muñeca acercándome a la orilla de el palco.- Se supone que solo debemos besarnos cuando el narrador nos de una señal.-Lo indico en una esquina casi invisible al publico.

- Vale… - Dije nerviosa. No me molestaba que mi primer beso fuera con Suzuno pero temía que ese fuera el último contacto que tuviéramos.

- No estés nerviosa…- dijo con una aun fría voz pero con ternura. Luego se quedo pensativo un momento…- Tengo una idea… para que no sea tan incomodo… que te párese si te invito a salir el próximo fin de semana… - lo mire con un leve sonrojo – Claro solo si tu quieres…

- Yo esto…- paresia como si me leyera la mente.- Si… si quiero…- Sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

En eso Alai apareció en el escenario nuevamente asiendo acrobacias increíbles, lo que me recordó cuando la llamaban la "princesa de las acrobacias", ella odiaba ese apodo, aun que le quedaba muy bien. Hubo un momento en el que se paro sobre el trapecio y dijo algunas cosas, para luego saltar del trapecio y hay fue cuando el narrador nos indico. Mire a Suzuno el cual paresia a verme estado viendo a mi en vez de al espectáculo y cuando el narrador dio la señal tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y unió nuestros labios en un dulce y cuidadoso beso. Un reflector nos apunto, al igual que al palco de enfrente y luego de que el publico nos viera se apago. Por otro lado aun cuando nuestro reflector se había apagado Suzuno no dejo de besarme, y yo inconcientemente entrelace mis brazos en su cuello mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura con delicadeza. Sentía mariposas en mi estomago y mi corazón se me había acelerado. Nos separamos por la falta del malvado oxigeno y nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos y a la vez yo estaba mucho mas sonrojada y me sentía atrapada por su mirada.

- Eso no fue… un simple beso…- susurro.

- Para nada…- estuve de acuerdo.

Luego sin previo aviso volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, esta vez intensificando el beso, luego lamió suavemente mi labio inferior y nos volvimos a separar.

En eso la puerta se abrió y apareció Minako disfrazada como parte del circo y con un antifaz.

- Espero no odies ni a Alai, ni a mi por esto… - sonrió de medio lado y se retiro.

**_Naoko's POV_**

Realmente me gustaba Hiroto, pero en ese momento no tenía ojos para otro que no fuera Haruya y su radiante sonrisa. Si no fuera por que de repente cambio la música del espectáculo no me abría percato que Alai había entrado nuevamente al escenario.

- Tu amiga es realmente buena…- dijo Haruya ahora acariciando mi cabello.

- Lo es… pero eso no la salvara de mi venganza…-

- Creo que no tienes razones para vengarte de ella… Después de todo, se te ve muy feliz con Haruya – sonrío Hiroto irónicamente y con un tono que denotaba celos.

- No le prestes atención…- dijo Haruya… - ya se le pasara.

Luego cuando Alai subió a un trapecio para luego lanzarse sin temor, el narrador nos dio una señal y simplemente atine a quedarme mirando a Haruya y corresponder su abrazo hasta que se apagaran los reflectores… En eso mire al palco de al lado y vi a mi hermana besarse con Suzuno el chico que aparecía cada vez que ella me iba a buscar al trabajo y aun que nunca lo admitía estaba loca por el. Sonreí de medio lado y luego suspire.

Me quede un rato así, observando a Haruya y este rió suavemente.

- ¿realmente estas así de sonrojada por mi? – pregunto.

- Pues eso… parece – conteste.

De repente la puerta del palco se abrió y vi a un chico peliverde al que conocía muy bien, por ser un cliente frecuente de la heladería, disfrazado como parte del circo.

- Alai me envía a decir: "reconoce que te ayude y no me mates"… - sonrió. – por cierto son libres.

- Vamos Midorikawa yo me voy contigo… ellos deben arreglar detalles de su cita.-dijo Hiroto con un tono muy triste.- Hasta pronto Naoko…-me sonrió y se fue junto a Midorikawa.

* * *

><p>¿Que taaal?<p>

Este capi es un poquitin mas largo para intentar componer el haber faltado tanto tiempo U.U  
>Prometo pronto seguir el resto de mis fics ^^ y comenzar los proyectos que ya tenía...<br>Mis peguntas:

¿Que hará de ahora en mas el pobre Hiroto?  
>¿Naoko se arrepentirá mas adelante de su elección?<br>¿Me volveré mas responsable para escribir ahora que estoy de vacaciones?  
>¿Me desearan suerte por que me voy a de gira a brasil :D? vale, no tiene nada que ver xd<p>

gracias por soportarme mis lectoras, las adoro demasiado, gracias a las que me dejan reviews, me tienen en favoritos o en alertas, y a las que solo pasan a leer :D

y gracias por su reviews Momo nee-chan y featheredmoonwings... sus review me ayudan a llenarme de ganas e seguir escribiendo

Recuerden un review equivale a que me emocione mas escribiendo el siguiente capitulo :P... y tambien equivale a que si ven a Gouenji no les de un pelotazo :D


End file.
